


Facial

by PlainJaneDoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial, Facials, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneDoe/pseuds/PlainJaneDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is completely naked. Jim is wearing his best Dolce suit. If Seb gets come on it, he will throw a fucking fit so this time he’s making sure he swallows every last drop Seb gives him, despite the fact Sebastian’s hand is fisted tightly in his hair so that he can pull Jim back at the last minute and come in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial

“Just there, baby, come on, give it all you’ve got…”

Jim glares up at Sebastian’s demands. He’s kneeling between his spread legs, servicing him with his mouth and his fingers and Seb has the cheek to say that? Jim makes his point by sucking particularly hard but it’s practically ineffectual as Seb arches right out of his seat, already slouched low enough so that Jim’s fingers can curl inside him.

“God so good, Jim, Jesus Christ—“

Sebastian is completely naked. Jim is wearing his best Dolce suit. If Seb gets come on it, he will throw a fucking fit so this time he’s making sure he swallows every last drop Seb gives him, despite the fact Sebastian’s hand is fisted tightly in his hair so that he can pull Jim back at the last minute and come in his face.

It’s one of his favourite things.

“Keep going, deeper, really fuck me with them, fuck—“

Jim pushes his fingers in harder and deeper before Seb has even finished talking, closing his eyes to properly taste Seb at the back of his throat as he sucks him harder. When he opens them again he sees the fingers of Seb’s free hand curling around the arm of his sofa, the nails of his other biting into Jim’s scalp as he starts to move his head for him. Cocky little shit.

“James, James, James, fuck, your mouth, your fingers, I’m gonna come—“

Yes, Jim thinks secretly, I’m quite aware of that. The heel of his palm is pressed close to Seb’s balls as his fingers fuck him. He can feel them tight and desperate, almost weightless against his skin from how strung up Seb must be feeling. A few more thrusts, a few more well aimed rubs over his prostate, and few more licks, hard sucks, deep swallows…

“Shit, shit—“

Then Seb’s hand is in Jim’s hair forcing him back to watch as he strokes his dick hard and fast, the head of his cock aimed in Jim’s face.

“No, you fucking shit, not in my—“

But Seb shuts him up by hooking his thumb inside Jim’s open mouth. Jim is seething, about to get up and leave but the sight of Seb’s cock leaking inches from his face is enticing, the way Seb’s back is arched, stretching his stomach muscles taught is arousing and suddenly Jim realises he has 3 other Dolce suits in his wardrobe that are just as nice. This one could be salvaged at the dry cleaners anyway…

Jim’s mouth is open when Sebastian starts to come, spasming hard around Jim’s fingers as he shoots hot come into and around his mouth, up his face, across his nose, over his cheeks; painting him. Claiming him. Seb’s eyes are finally open, watching.

When he’s done, Seb swipes his thumb through a particularly thick streak dripping down Jim’s face and sucks it into his mouth.

“Missed your suit, babe.”

Jim presses his tongue into his cheek, eyes looking downward but face remaining still as he surveys the state of his suit. Sebastian is smirking, teeth glinting in the dim light, already keen on returning the favour as Jim undoes his belt.


End file.
